danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Former High Schools
__ForceTOC__ In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, it is stipulated that to be considered for recruitment to Hope's Peak Academy, a student must already be attending high school. This rule also carried over to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Although the students' former schools are never mentioned by name in-game, the schools were revealed in the games' associated art-books, and school emblems can be seen incorporated into most characters' designs. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' ＊'The following school names were translated by , based on 1.2 Reload artbook scans.' ---- ---- Notes *Mondo Owada's school 火山第一高校 (First Volcano High School) is known, but his clothing reflects the Crazy Diamonds. *Mukuro Ikusaba's tattoo relates to her career with Fenrir mercenary group, and her school is unknown. *Kyoko Kirigiri's school is unknown, and it is unknown if the symbols on her uniform relate to her school. *Celestia Ludenberg's school is unknown, and it is unknown if the symbol on her tie relates to her school. *Sakura Ogami attended the same school as Peko Pekoyama, so the symbol is known despite not being seen in her design. Trivia *Leon's school, LL学園 (LL Academy), seems to be a combination of and the high school of his namesake - professional baseball player - who attended PL High School. *Chihiro's school, 聖エルバンディア学園 (St. Elbandia Academy), is a reference to (エルヴァンディア ストーリー Erubandia Sutōrī) which was also published by Spike. *Kiyotaka's school, Kaiseidan High School (開成灘高校), is a reference to two real-world schools that are two of Japan's top academic schools: 開成高校 (Kaisei Koukou) and 灘高校 (Nada Koukou). The Kanji 開成 (Kaisei) and 灘 (Nada) are combined to make 開成灘 (Kaiseidan). Kiyotaka Ishimaru's school information researched by @Crocus29 on Tumblr. *Byakuya's school, グリーンヒルハイスクール (Green Hills High School), is a reference to the , the first, and most famous, level in the video game franchise. *Toko's school, 川端女子高校 (Kawabata Joshi Kōtō), is likely a reference to Japanese novelist , who was the first Japanese person to win the Nobel Prize for Literature. As 女子 is Japanese for "Girl", this would refer to Toko, a female novelist, as a "Girl Kawabata". *Aoi's school, あすなろ高校 (Asunaro High School), is likely a reference to the conifer, known as Asunaro in Japan. *Junko's school, グンマ県立渋谷高校 (Gunma Prefectural Shibutani High School), is a reference to real-world school Gunma Prefectural Chuo Secondary School which gained national attention for its specialization in English language immersion. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' ＊'The following school names were translated by , based on 1.2 Reload artbook scans.' ---- ---- ---- Notes *Hajime Hinata's, school 小高高校 (Kodaka High School), is also confirmed in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Side Despair - Episode 01. *Hiyoko Saionji's school, 金光女子学院 (Golden Light Girl's Institute), is known, but she does not wear its symbol. *Kazuichi Soda 's school, 唐詩馬工業 (Toushima Industry High School), is also confirmed in his manga. *Chiaki Nanami's school is unknown, and it is unknown if the symbols on her uniform relate to her school. *While the Ultimate Imposter's school is listed as グリーンヒルハイスクール (Green Hills High School), it is assumed that is just part of their disguise as Byakuya Togami so their true former high school is unknown. Trivia *Hajime's, school 小高高校 (Kodaka High School), is a reference to series creator Kazutaka Kodaka. *Sonia's school インユーテロ校 (In Utero School) is yet another reference to the American rock band , specifically their third and final album . *Hiyoko's school, 金光女子学院 (Golden Light Girl's Institute), is possibly inspired by the real-world high school Kaneko Gakuen Junior High School ・High School, (金光学園中学校・高等学校). *Nekomaru's school 横山第一高校 (First Yokoyama High School) is possibly a reference to the famous Japanese sports people with the family name (横山). *Peko's school, 不知火高校 (Shiranui High School), is the same school Sakura Ogami attended. *Ibuki's school, 司馬学園 (Shiba Academy), is possibly inspired by the real-world high school Shiba Academy (芝中学校・芝高等学校). *Fuyuhiko's school 鈴乱高校 (Suzuran High School) is a reference to the high school in the Japanese action film . ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' ＊'The following school names were translated by , based on ''Danganronpa V3 bonus gallery concert art profiles.' ---- ---- ---- Notes *Rantaro Amami's school, 望峠高校 (Hope's Pass High School) is known, but he does not wear its symbol. *Ryoma Hoshi's school, 霞ヶ丘高校 (Fog Heights High School), is known, but he does not wear its symbol. Trivia *Kaede's school, 光星国際アカデミー (Shining Star International High School), is a reference to the real-world high school Shiritsu Seisa Kokusai High School (星槎国際高等学校). **The school symbol for Shiritsu is also incredibly similar to Kaede's school's symbol. *K1-B0's school, 飯田橋工業高校 (Īdabashi Industries High School), is named after his creator Professor Idabashi, and most likely is not a true high school. *Kokichi's school, 帝都大帝都高校 (Imperial Capital's Imperial High School), name is inspired by the word "imperial", which means "relating to an empire", which is a clear reference to Kokichi's talent 'Ultimate Supreme Leader'. *Tsumugi's school, 百合薔薇女子学園 (Lily Rose Girl's Academy), is most likely named after the Japanese terms Yuri (百合), a genre of fiction of love between women, and Bara (薔薇), a genre of fiction of love between men. *Korekiyo's school, 夕陽ヶ丘学園 (Sunset Hill High School), is possibly a reference to the real-world high school Ōsakayūhigaoka Gakuen High School (大阪夕陽丘学園高等学校). **It's made even more possible this is a reference to the school as Ōsakayūhigaoka used to be a women exclusive school, and that Korekiyo has a "unique" relationship with his sister, so it's possible she attended it and he simply claims he did. *Kirumi's school, 天ノ川高校 (Milky Way High School), is a direct reference to the fictional high school Amanogawa High School from the Japanese drama TV series ''Kamen Rider Fourze. *Maki's school, 勇心館高校 (Brave Heart Hall High School), is possibly a reference to the song Brave Heart from the Japanese anime Digimon Adventure. **It's made more apparent as there is a character named Maki Himekawa (姫川 マキ Himekawa Maki) in one of the Digimon series. *Ryoma's school, 霞ヶ丘高校 (Fog Heights High School), is possibly inspired by the real-world school Fukuoka Kenritsu Kasumigaoka High School (福岡県立香住丘高等学校 ). *Kaito's school, 怒首領蜂商業高校 (Dodonpachi Commercial High), is a reference to the Japanese shooter game (怒首領蜂). ** His school's symbol also reflects this reference, as DoDonPachi translates into "Angry Leader Bee". *Miu's school, 神明工業高校 (Shinmei Industries High School, is a reference to Shinmei Industries (新明工業株式会社).Unlike the other Former High Schools, Miu's comes from the New Danganronpa V3 art book (Page 83) as opposed to being listed on the profiles from the art gallery within the game. It's unknown if this was an oversight. References Category:Danganronpa Information